


Stolen Promises.

by BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk



Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk/pseuds/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, Kindred swore to guide Akali's soul to the next world, once she was ready to pass on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Promises.

**Author's Note:**

> This gets pretty violent, so if you're squeamish to that kind of stuff. Hit the back button, close your browser, do anything but read this fiction.

"Where are we headed Lamb? Another hunt?"  
"No, not this time, dear wolf. Do you remember Akali?"  
"Yes, I never liked her, she always took my hunts away!"  
"That is no reason to loathe her, she simply carried out her duties in this world, just as we do"  
Wolf lets out a growl in response as he glides alongside lamb, knowing her words to be true  
"But the trees whisper to me, it is her time to pass on now, and we both swore an oath to her, long ago"  
"Ah, yes I remember! She wanted us to take her to the beyond!"  
"That's right, Wolf. We're headed to her now, to put her through"  
"But that was decades ago, why do you still care?"  
"A promise is a promise, and we will not be dishonest"  
"I just don't see why you care so much about this one in particular, what's so special?"  
"She's the human we'd run into most often, whenever she'd put her marks in their coffin"  
Wolf let out a groan and rolled his head in place.  
"Why are you distressed? Do you need some rest?"  
"You're doing it again, Lamb"  
"Doing what?"  
"The thing where you rhyme, you only do that when you're nervous!"  
"Oh, I apologize, its just that..."  
Lamb's voice trailed off as the two emerged from the woods outside of Akali's village in Ionia  
"Something is wrong"  
Wolf sniffed the air and growled in anger, snarling out  
"He's here, let's rip his throat!"  
"No, this cannot be"  
Lamb broke into a sprint, heading for Akali's home, as wolf trailed behind. Their vision became a blur as they ran at speeds impossible to any physical being, ignoring the flayed bodies that littered the streets, homes aflame and children torn apart, however, there were no souls left to claim. The chain warden was the one to blame.  
The two finally halted their sprint, now directly in front of Akali's home, bodies were strewn about on her lawn, Ionian guards that fought with their lives to defend the aging assassin. Pay with their lives they did, a beheading was the most merciful death the warden had to offer, some bodies were torn straight down the middle, one in particular still had a beating heart, which Lamb took note of right away.  
"Wolf! He is suffering!"  
"Hurry! Check on your friend! I'll end their pain!"  
Wolf went to the bodies that were still alive, ending their misery with the mercy of his jaws.  
Lamb ran up the steps into Akali's home, she heard the blood curdling scream of her old friend, chains dragging along the floors, and the maniacal laughter of the warden himself  
"... Would you like to?"  
Lamb burst into the door and what she saw horrified her, Akali was torn open, throat gashed and a look of agony was upon her face as she rose her head, her aged face looking to Lamb for mercy, right then and there she knew what she had to do. With the draw of her bow, she quickly planted an arrow into Akali's heart, putting the assassin out of her misery, but in that split second, Thresh had already thrown his chains that wrapped themselves around Lamb, she stood helpless, only able to observe the Warden over the now lifeless Akali.  
"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up, Lamb."  
"Release me! You've taken enough innocent souls to sate your sadism for today, Thresh. Let me have this one at least!"  
Thresh cackled manically in Lamb's face, mocking her.  
"No, this is specifically what I came for today, this one is mine"  
Thresh brought a hand above Akali's body, and the ninja's pure, white spirit rose out, so serene, so beautiful.  
"Oh, the eternity we shall spend together"  
Thresh grasped the spirit in his claws and shoved it into his lantern, where it fluttered and flew about, trying desperately to find an escape.  
"I own you"  
He sneered into the lantern.  
A few minutes later, Wolf rushed in, spotting lamb on her knees, sitting still. Seemingly lifeless.  
"Lamb! What's wrong?!"  
"He took her... and all I could do was watch..."  
Lamb said in a voice full of pain and sorrow  
"WE'LL TEAR OUT HIS THROAT!"  
Wolf yelled with ferocity that was almost never seen, he cared little for Akali's soul itself, but no one would bring anguish and pain to Lamb without facing his wrath.  
"In time, dear wolf..."  
Lamb brought her voice to a whisper, as she simply stared at the lifeless body. Wolf noticed this, and knew this was not a time for anger and revenge, so he floated next to her and gently nuzzled her side.  
"Lamb, tell me a story."  
"There was once a pale man with dark hair who was very lonely..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, as always. Feel free to leave feedback and all that, it's always appreciated. :)


End file.
